


The New Universe

by upwise



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (i guess), Flash Fiction, Gen, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upwise/pseuds/upwise
Summary: You don't get it. The end of Akira isn't just, Neo-Tokyo slowly rebuilds with the help of the UN. The end of Akira is, the anti-imperialist Great Tokyo Empire begins a new era of human existence. This is a short attempt to reckon with an alien future.





	The New Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Also a few years old. I've resisted the urge to edit.

Neo-Tokyo was rebuilt. Neo-Tokyo rebuilt itself around them. They rebuilt it themselves. It rebuilt itself. The city was shiny and new. As good as ever. Splendor. Ghosts rode with the living.

The 8th District Vocational Training School was rebuilt. “Youth Prison”. Jaw walked the halls for a moment, then faded. There was no “Youth Prison”. Just shining, gleaming. Something new. Better than it ever was. The 8th District Vocational Training School was renewed. Ghosts taught, learned, and laughed, ideal.

The Olympic Stadium was rebuilt. The Olympic Stadium finished itself, finally. Horrors and construction erased and finished, razed and reconciled. The catacombs became glowing tunnels, transit, pipes flowing finally. Ghosts reunited and forgave, finally worthy.

The Great Tokyo Empire was rebuilt. The youth, the disaffected, had a cause, and a good one. Fear and anger, senseless violence, molted. Youth is renewal. Passion came with a cause, a passionate leader causes change. Change had come once before through passion, through youth. The Great Tokyo Empire changed.

Akira is a name that means a little boy that went away, but Akira is a name that means power and life and change. Movement towards something bigger. As life powers on, youth creates new youth, new life, through passion. The Great Tokyo Empire once worshipped Akira blindly but now knows Akira well, is powered by Akira, passionately changes into something new, something bigger.

The city rebuilt itself. Running water. The Great Tokyo Empire does well.

Kaneda and Kei have time to get to know each other. They know each other beyond speaking. They wait a long time before having their first child. She knows them beyond speaking, knows everyone beyond speaking. She does things beyond touching, beyond running.

And so do others. The Great Tokyo Empire passionately changes into something new, something bigger. The Great Tokyo Empire does well. The Great Tokyo Empire does well for the passionate new renewal youth. 

The Great Tokyo Empire is a city lifted and moved by the mind. Children leap across shining buildings. Fish are caught by thought.

The Great Tokyo Empire has not allowed the not-new, the imperial, the old, back in. But the Great Tokyo Empire is not the only thing changing into something new, something bigger. The Great Tokyo Empire and its passionate leader know the new renewal youth of the world. The passionate leader of the Great Tokyo Empire and the passionate new renewal youth of the Great Tokyo Empire can do well for the passionate new renewal youth of the world. They are disaffected, but have no cause. Fear and anger, senseless violence. Ghosts flock and disperse. But the Great Tokyo Empire is renewal and passion and helps the world. The Great Tokyo Empire creates new life through passion and births the passionate renewal youth of the world. 

Kaisuke, Chiyoko, Joker, the Colonel, the people of Tokyo, of Neo-Tokyo, of the Great Tokyo Empire, and especially Kei and Kaneda wonder at the new world. 

Kaisuke, Chiyoko, Joker, the Colonel, the people of Tokyo, of Neo-Tokyo, of the Great Tokyo Empire, and especially Kei and Kaneda wonder at the new universe. 

Takashi, Masaru, Kiyoko, Sakaki, Miyako, Akira, and especially Tetsuo wonder at the new universe.


End file.
